


Return the Favor

by ExMachina187



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: DJ!Jughead Jones, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fall in love with Riverdale: Theme 2: Kinky Love, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kinky, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub!Betty Cooper, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMachina187/pseuds/ExMachina187
Summary: It should have been another night when he'd lose himself in the way everyone moved in synchronicity to the music that poured through his fingers like magic, before he'd have to go back to his empty studio, back to a lone cold bed.That was until she arrived in the club, taking over all of his senses, while also taking over the dancefloor. And when she invited him hauntingly with a flick of her wrist, he felt himself being dragged to her by an unknown force that he could only, possibly, describe as lust.





	Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! So, this is my first time writing explicit smut. Constructive criticism is appreciated, tell me what you think about it. Hope you enjoy it, have fun! ;)
> 
> And thank you to my awesome beta, @FictitiousOshine for betaing all of this smutty goodness. Lots of love❤❤

Betty is relieved that she has herself the weekend off from work. The week was intense and tiring and she couldn't wait for it to end and now that it’s Friday, she decides she needs to spice it up tonight – get rid of the week’s tiredness. 

 

And what better way for that than a girls' night out to let loose and enjoy with her besties? 

 

Betty grabs her phone and texts her group. 

 

 **BettyBoo** :  _Hey guys, I_ _have_ _the weekend off._ _Wanna_ _celebrate?_    
  
   
**CherylBombshell** :  _OMG Finally!_ _Yes_ _yes_ _yes_ _!!!_    
  
   
**Ronnie!:**   _Yass_ _s_ _! Meet up at mine?_     
  
   
**TT** :  _W_ _e will be there at 8, okay babe?_    
   
  
**CherylBombshell** :  _Sure. TT and I will be there at_ _8._ _And_ _tonight_ _let's check out that new place TT was talking about_  

 

 **CherylBombshell** :  _The Whyte_ _Wyrm_    
 

 **TT:**   _Oooh_ _yes! Definitely, mon_ _cheri_ _!_  

   
**BettyBoo** **:**   _Same_. 

   
**CherylBombshell** :  _Could you come over to my place before that? I miss you baby!_  

 

 **TT:** _Of course,_ _hun_ _!! See you in 15.... can’t wait to kiss those pretty red lips of yours_ _😉_  

 

 **CherylBombshell** :  _Just my lips_ _, baby_ _?_  

 

 **BettyBoo** **:** _Th_ _is is_ _escalat_ _ing_ _quickly..._    
   
  
**Ronnie!:** _Fuck, I’m leaving this chat. Adios, mi amigos._  

 

 _*Ronnie! has left the group*_  

 

 **BettyBoo** **:** _Me to_ _o._  

 

 _*_ _BettyBoo ha_ _s left the group*_  

 

************ 

 

The girls get ready at Veronica and Kevin's apartment – well, their castle actually, if one is to consider the size and luxury of the penthouse – before Veronica decides to bring Kevin along with them to the Club, because according to her, “ _You can’t go out without your best gay!”_    

 

They reach The Whyte Wyrm a little late because Cheryl of course, took too long getting ready with Toni; not that them getting late gets in the way of the groove the people at the club are already in when the group arrives. 

   
The crowd around them seem already drunk; the ones at the bar well, on their way to getting worse, downing tequila shot after tequila shot; while the rest are dancing along the rhythm, grinding against each other, relentlessly.  

 

An hour has barely gone by and the group is almost tipsy, and not just from the alcohol. But after so many years of going out together, the group of friends have developed the  _Backstreet Boys_  level of synchronization – even in their slightly unfocused state of mind.  

   
Though tonight, they aren't the only ones swaying to the beat; the crowd around them seem to be enchanted by the music as well. It’s as if they aren't just listening to beat but the beat is moving through their bodies, swaying them, making everyone move with it. It’s almost magical. And from experience, Betty knows that not many DJs get that kind of reaction from people, just by the music they play.  

 

Her thoughts wander to the DJ now because, w _hoever it is, is a damn good one._ When she looks around to see if she might be able to find out who it is, Betty locks eyes with a man – young, and devilishly handsome. She lets her eyes wander a little more, looking further down at his very lean body that she is sure to be muscular underneath the layers. 

 

He’s wearing a black undershirt, black distressed skinny jeans and a black leather jacket as well, and it makes him look like  _the_   _sin personified_ with his unruly hair falling over his forehead, rudely covered by his headphones. A smirk graces his lips as he catches her checking him out and his striking blue eyes seem to be urging her to come closer, pulling her to him, dangerously.   
   
The spell is broken when she sees a hand waving in front of her. Veronica and Cheryl look at her in amusement.  

 

"What?" Betty asks.   
   
Cheryl comes to stand beside her and leans in so Betty is able to hear her over the loud music. "Close your mouth, cousin Betty. Drooling over the DJ is beneath you." 

 

“Not that she will mind having  _that_  fine specimen beneath her…”, quips Veronica with a teasing smile.   
   
Betty glares at Cheryl, “I wasn’t drooling. I was simply-…” She turns her gaze back at the good-looking DJ, who is now occupied with his equipment, and continues, “-Admiring his talent, don't you agree Ronnie?”   
   
Veronica turns around to look at whom her best friend is currently melting over, "Wow, B! You caught yourself a good one. He surely looks…  _talented,_ ” she says dreamily. She regards the DJ for another second, walking backwards so she is standing on the other side of Betty. “Oh, and look Cher!” She glances at Cheryl once, “he's also sending her heart eyes! We’re definitely meddling, right?” she comments. 

 

Cheryl nods resolutely and turns to smirk at Betty. "Come on, cousin dearest! Shawties before Hotties," she winks, linking her arm with her own before they all head towards the bar.   
   
There, they spot Kevin already ready with their drinks:   _Vodka Cranberry_  for Betty, Veronica’s  _Long Island_ , the traditional  _Bloody Mary_  for Cheryl, an  _Old_   _Fashioned_  for Toni, and whichever new fancy drink Kevin is going to try that night.    
   
"Hey Kev, where's the hottie you were gonna meet here tonight?" Toni asks, tasting her drink. 

   
"Oh, he texted saying he is running a little late, but that we should hang out at the bar in the meantime, and when he comes, he'll introduce us to the DJ who happens to be his best friend since High School,” Kevin replies.   
   
Cheryl's eyes twinkle mischievously and she shoots Veronica a look as she replies to Kevin, “Oh, you mean the DJ whom our sweet little Betty was  _blatantly eye fucking_  in the middle of the dance floor? Well, I get the feeling that we won't be needing  _him_  to introduce us.”   
 

Veronica finishes her drink, watching Betty take her last sip and put her glass down. She’s been trying to figure out a way to play matchmaker for her Dear Bestie for a while now and she smirks when the perfect idea strikes her and puts her own glass down on the bar with a not-so-polite clink, interrupting everyone, “Hey guys, let's play Triple Dog Dare while we wait, yeah?”  

 

"Sure!” Toni agrees excitedly. “And let’s add shots to that! Every time a person completes a dare everybody else drinks, and every time a person passes on a dare, the person drinks for everybody else. Everyone in?"    
   
"Yes!" Kevin says excitedly. He has never said no to the Triple Dog Dare. 

 

"Yeah, why not?" Betty replies uninterestedly as her mind is occupied by the very unholy thoughts about a certain raven-haired man-angel.   
   
“Perfect! Let's start with Betty!” Cheryl exclaims.   
   
"Ooooh. Yes,  _yes_! Let's definitely start with you." Veronica adds with a tell-tale glint of mischief.   
   
" _Ugh!_  Fine!" Betty replies, side-eyeing Veronica and turning to Toni. "Go ahead."   
   
Cheryl and Veronica – each standing on either side of Toni – share a glance, leaning in to whisper in her ear. At first, Toni seems confused, like she is thinking about something and then, she is suddenly grinning and staring straight into Betty's eyes.    
   
“I Triple Dog Dare You to walk up to the DJ, ask him to play  _Return_ _The_ _Favour_  and dance with you  _after_  he plays it,” Toni dares, the same mischievous sparkle from Cheryl and Veronica's eyes now shining in her brown ones.   
   
"You mean that Keri Hilson song?" Betty questions.    
   
Kevin looks at both Toni and Betty and asks, “Wait, which song is that?"   
   
"It's a  _fairly_ dirty song,” Veronica says with a wiggle of her eyebrows, a teasing smile on her lips.   
   
"Never heard of it. Must be a dirty straight one then." He shrugs.    
   
"Whatever, back to the topic at hand though. Betty, you've been dared, do you choose to accept it or reject it?" Cheryl demands in her best bitchy voice.   
   
Betty considers the possibilities for a moment deciding that she wouldn't mind getting his digits, metaphorically and literally. "Sure, why the hell not?" Veronica and Cheryl high five from behind Toni. 

 

Betty grabs Toni's drink and downs it in one gulp by tipping her head back. She needs the liquid courage. She sets the glass down upside down, turning around to make her way towards the DJ's desk. She confidently climbs the five-step stairs on his right side and walks over to him before leaning against his jockey kit, maneuvering herself partially in front of him. 

 

Jughead watches intrigued as a beautiful blonde walks up the stairs and approaches him. His gaze catches hers as her fingers slip his headphones off, letting them settle around his neck. She gently combs her fingers through his hair before pulling her hands back and leaning her body into his under the guise of wanting to say something in his ear.  

 

“Hey, Mr. DJ?” He feels the smile on her lips as she speaks, her mouth brushing his ear. Then she leans back to look at him and he figures it’s his turn to tease her back. 

 

He leans in towards her, a bit too close to be just… casual. He hears her quiet surprised gasp and smirks. “I’m not  _Mr. DJ._ I have a name y'know?” he says in a tone, huskier than intended. 

 

She clears her throat. “Well then, what’s your name?”  

 

He smiles down at her and replies, “Jughead Jones.” 

 

She looks at him curiously. “Really?  _Wow_.” Definitely not the kind of name one hears every day. “I'm Betty!”  

 

“Nice to meet ya,  _Betts_.” She doesn't miss the way the nickname rolls off of his tongue.  

 

“So... what do you need?” he asks, leaning back on the table behind him, lowering his voice an octave at the last part. 

 

“Can you play  _Return the_ _Favor_? Y’know, the one by Keri Hilson?” she asks, blushing coyly. He raises an eyebrow in response, and she adds an explanation, “My friend's request, actually. I owe her one so... this is what she has asked for.” 

 

“Really? Well, what do  _I_  get in return?” he questions. 

 

“Anything you want,” she replies swiftly as the tension between them grows. 

 

“Anything?” he asks with a look that screams innuendo. 

 

“Yes.” She answers simply, but deep down, she knows she is screwed. 

 

 _Very screwed. Possibly literally._  

 

************ 

 

Jughead stands shell-shocked as he watches her make her way through the crowd back to her group of friends, and then he plays the opening beat of a bass-boosted remix version of the 2009’s Top 40 bop.  

 

He watches her take two of her friends’ hands and lead them to the dance floor, all the while swaying her hips to the melody of the song. Jughead stands in awe as she twirls around through the starting lyrics. 

 

 _I don't know about you but I'm down_  

 _Know you got what it takes to me turn me out (Turn you out)_  

 

Their gazes meet and she steps forward to where he can see her plainly, thanks to the flash lighting. Turning around to sway her hips in time with the chorus while working through several dance steps that grow more erotic by the second; her allure is so damn tempting that he finds her movements impossible to ignore and his eyes refuse to let her out of sight.  

 

The way her lithe body dances to the music is heavenly. He watches her waist dip, her arms framing her being and tracing her sides as she raises her hands to her hair, grasping her blonde locks and twisting them in her fingers and away from her to reveal her bare neck. The sight of her smooth skin is teasing him and he craves to suck on it, his teeth aching with need to bite her and mar her pure skin as his, and deep inside him, he feels the need to growl  _mine_  at anyone and everyone who is daring to look at her when she’s dancing so sensually.  

 

 _Keep it on the low, nobody knows_  

 _Better make a promise, but you’d better be true_  

 

She swings her hips in motion with the beat, and dances as the singer’s voice thrums through the speakers. Jughead waits to see what she will do when the beat drops. She keeps swaying her hips, increasing her speed as the beat drop gets closer and closer. And when it finally hits, she turns around and works her hips in a shimmy. The way her chest circles forward, makes his blood flow south, driving him crazy. 

 

 _I'll return the_ _favor_  

 

When she beckons him with a crook of her finger, he let out a breathy chuckle looking down at his jockey kit, wondering,  _it couldn't hurt if he le_ _aves_ _for just one song, can it?_  

 

 _No, definitely not._  

 

He walks down the steps, not taking his eyes off of her. He is admiring the beauty in front of him, looking her over from head to toe, starting at the messy blonde waves dancing with her, and moving lower to the sheer black lace crop top that hardly leaves anything to the imagination – with the bit of opaque fabric sewn on its underside for the bra cups, revealing a strip of her smooth alabaster skin that is enough to tease him – but not barely enough to satisfy his curiosity. Her skintight black jeans featuring her amazingly long legs, and her matching black strappy heels make them look like they go on for miles. 

 

 _She look_ _s_ _utterly lethal. And just… delicious._  

 

Jughead walks up to her and smirks, placing his hands on her sides to still her movements. “Are you trying to kill me?”  

 

She smiles shyly and shrugs, pretending not to have a clue about what he is talking. 

 

“Maybe,” she pauses, staring in his clear deep eyes. “Depends… is it working?” 

 

“Maybe," he answers with a boyish smile. Then, Betty grabs his hands and moves them away from her hips. She turns around, placing them back on her waist and they start to move with the rhythm. He grips her, pulling her up against him, pressing his crotch into her backside so she knows  _just exactly how she_ _i_ _s killing him._  

 

They move their bodies in unison to the beat, and as Betty presses herself harder against him, he groans.  

 

She gasps, opening her mouth ever so slightly, and that involuntary reflex – the obscene way her mouth opens just a little – drives him crazy. The song is a stringy melody at this point, playing in the background to accommodate their movements. 

 

 _And I can return the_ _favor_  

 

He reaches forward, looping his arm around her hip, to grip her firmly and pull her back flush against him again, stopping her. She whines trying to wiggle away but he just keeps his hold. He leans down to whisper in her ear in a low sultry tone. “Trust me baby, I love how you're moving your body, but if you want to be able to walk tomorrow, I suggest you slow down. Okay?”  

 

Betty blushes at his implication, looking down. She bites on her lower lip and rotates her hips backwards one more time, pushing herself even harder against him, his primal groan fueling her confidence immensely. He hooks his finger under her chin and pulls her head up, turning her face towards him. He raises his eyebrow at how her cheeks look so adorably pink even in the black lights, her confidence from before disappearing mid-air when she meets his heated gaze. He leans in as close as possible to her lips, without touching.  

 

She can feel him against her and tries to lean up, but he holds her back by his hold on her chin. She thinks to herself,  _If I were to wet my lips right now, my tongue_ _would_ _be brushing against his mouth._ But before she can make a move, he brushes his lips past hers and grazes them against her cheek. She can tell, he is teasing her.  

 

 _P_ _ayback for her actions_ , she guesses. 

 

He takes hold of her hand and directs them back at his equipment desk up the stairs. He changes the playlist back to his original beats for the night and walks back to her. “Hey, can I take you up on that favor of yours now?”  

 

She is burning in anticipation, so she nods at him.  

 

“So, you are going to buy me a drink tonight.” 

 

She looks at him incredulously and taunts, “Really? But isn't that supposed to be your thing?” 

 

“Well, no, we live in the 21st century,  _honey!_  And I've always been kind of a breaker of gender roles.” He winks at her and places his hand on the small of her back and directs her towards the bar. She prays deftly that he isn't able to see her red cheeks after hearing the term of endearment from him, and at the feel of his warm hand through the velvety material of her dress.  

 

Jughead waves at another guy with slicked back hair who is standing at a distance, huddled with Kevin and Toni, the latter of which is smirking at her, while Kev is simply gawking at them both one by one. Betty looks up at Jughead with a curious gaze.  

 

“That's my best friend, Joaquin. Come on, I'll introduce you.” He points at the broody guy with gorgeous eyes. 

 

She recognizes that name from earlier and suddenly remembers the challenge she has been given. Well, she did do everything she is supposed to. So, she relaxes back and says, “I don't think that will be necessary.” 

 

“What?” he asks as they approach the little group.  

 

“Oh, my god! Is this him?” Kevin squeals as soon as they are in close earshot, and Jughead looks at Betty. She winces because of how Kevin says it, turns to look apologetically at Jughead and then replies to Kevin,  

 

“Yes, Kev. Can you be more obvious?” 

 

The other guy, Joaquin, smirks at Jughead and Betty, she can tell he knows way more than he should and it is probably Kevin's fault for telling him, too. 

 

“Um, you know me?” Jughead asks, still confused as he looks at Kevin questioningly.  

 

“Oh yes! We've heard about you.” He side-eyes Toni and clasps his hands together.  

 

“All good things, I hope?” 

 

“Yes, of course. All very good things and true ones, too.” He winks at Jughead and Joaquin looks at him to direct his statement at him. 

 

“Wanna get out of here now?” Kevin gets a dangerous glint in his eye and turns to lock lips with Joaquin in an extremely public make-out before pulling him towards the exit, mumbling excuses for themselves as they walk away.  

 

“Wow. I feel like I just intruded on something there, like I wasn't supposed to see that at all, like ever,” Betty muses 

 

“How did he already know me?” He asks with an amused expression, looking like he hasn’t heard what she has just said; he is still feeling shocked by the previous confrontation. 

 

“Oh, Cheryl had caught you both eye-fucking each other, not so gracefully and much too publicly. Then, she tried to describe you and used the following phrase as  _Donnie Darko meets Holden Caulfield, ha_ _s_ _a sugar baby and calls him Danny Zuko._ And I have to say, I was still underestimating you, now that I've seen you.” Toni whistles as she looks him up and down; sizing him up teasingly to get a rise from Betty.  

 

Betty looks at Toni irritated, and says, “Where's Ronnie and Cheryl? I haven't seen them in a while, have you?” 

 

Jughead stands there stunned, looking at Toni who exchanges a look with Betty and throws an excuse about going to look for Veronica and Cheryl and leaves them alone again. “Why do I feel affronted? Did she just hit on me?” He questions as they sit down at the bar and he gestures to the bartender. 

 

“No, she just wanted to mess with you, she swings both ways but she prefers her own team.” She winks at him to diffuse the situation from the awkwardness. 

 

He chuckles at that, turning to the bartender and orders himself a beer. “Well, you were right about one thing.”  

 

“What's that?” she probes, after she orders herself another Vodka Cranberry.  

 

“I didn't have to introduce you, or me either for that fact!” They laugh at that and then Jughead turns on his bar stool so he is facing her completely. She does the same and stares straight into his eyes for a while. They both smile at each other, softly, and he breaks the silence between them. 

 

“So,  _Betts,_ tell me about yourself.”  

 

And just like that, conversation flow for them flawlessly. 

 

************ 

 

Meanwhile, Toni, Cheryl and Veronica keep their gazes discreet and their glances subtle in Betty and Jughead’s direction as the two talk.  

 

Toni turns to her Girls and sees them triumphantly grinning at each other. Veronica hands Cheryl a $20 bill and Toni can’t help but ask, “What’s that for?” 

 

“This, TT, is for me being right again as I always am,” Cheryl replies with pride.   

 

“Oh, please. Not always, just... most of the time,” Veronica admits begrudgingly.  

 

Cheryl raises a hand to her chest, feigning outrage at the mere thought of ever being wrong. “Excuse you!  _B_ _ughead_  was my idea, and if you look over at the bar towards Exhibit B&J, you will find that I succeeded once again.” 

 

Toni looks between the two confusedly. “Wait, what? So, you told me to dare her to go talk to the DJ on purpose?”  

 

“Are you figuring that out,  _now?_ ” Veronica asks, brows furrowed at the pink-haired woman’s shock.  

 

“Umm, yeah?” 

 

“I thought you were smarter than this, babe!” Cheryl frowns, taking hold of Toni’s hand.  

 

“Well, to be fair we ourselves decided to go for it after we got here, y’know? Since at first, we’d decided to let this go for Betty’s sake but trust me, if you’d seen the looks  _Torombolo_  over there and our Bettykins were exchanging, you wouldn’t have been able to resist meddling either. And it seems so that our plan-” 

 

“-my plan!” 

 

“- _our plan-”_ Veronica glares at Cheryl for interrupting her sentence. “-worked. For which I am glad because they certainly look happier together, honestly,” she adds, smiling at the chattering couple.  

 

“Wait, hold up! Did you guys know he was Joaquin’s best friend when you set them up?” Toni questions curiously.  

 

Cheryl mulls over the question for a bit. “Well, kind of. Kevin had already suggested setting Betty up with Joaquin’s best friend but that was way before tonight and we’d forgotten about it but when he mentioned the DJ being the same guy coincidently, we decided why not give it a try.”  

 

“Oh okay. Nice. I get why you’re all best friends now,” Toni muses. “You all may be polar opposites in many ways but when it comes to your friendship, you’re always there for each other no matter what, and you love each other more than anything. Like, when we had our second date, and you had to leave mid-dinner, because Veronica had caught her asshole of a boyfriend cheating on her, because you knew you liked me and you cared about me - but when it came to Veronica and Betty calling with a 911, it didn’t matter to you that you had to blow me off to be there for them.” Toni meets Cheryl’s eyes before continuing, “And you know what, baby? I love you for it, for your devotion, for the intensity of your emotions.”  

 

Cheryl blushes shyly at the declaration of love and leaps up from her chair and wraps her arms around Toni in a vice grip as she whispers in her hair - only loud enough for Toni to hear, “I love you too, TT.” 

 

Veronica sits with a hand clutching at her chest, with a look of adoration at her best friend and her girlfriend as her heart swoons for the couple with joy.  

 

************ 

 

Betty and Jughead stay at the bar and talk about their interests until late at night, and then he offers to drop her off at her place. The ride to Betty’s house is done in comfortable silence as they are both too nervous at the possible turn this can take.  

 

Jughead is anxiously doing a mental checklist, to see if Betty’s previous behavior indicated that he will be welcomed to stay the night, or if he shall respectfully bow out and let this stay a beautiful memory for when he is older. 

 

They arrive to her humble abode and say their goodbyes without actually turning to leave.  

 

After an eternity of standing, awkwardly staring at each other; dopily smiling like they are a couple of teenagers coming back from their school dance, Betty decides that in the name of feminism she needs to make a move. She leans up to peck a little kiss at the corner of his smirking lips. When she opens her eyes again, she sees that his previous smirk now forms a boyish grin.  

 

Jughead sees her turn, shyly, unlock the door and go in. He stands there for a couple of minutes grinning to himself, then he turns to leave.  

 

He makes it approximately 3 steps before turning back and quickly knocking on her door. The door immediately flings wide open with Betty standing right in front of him, pupils very dilated.  

 

He starts saying, words rambling out of him like a waterfall. “Hi, I had a great time tonight and I was wondering if I cou-”.  

 

“Yep. Now,” she interrupts him, grabbing him from the shirt and yanking him in, slamming the door behind them. 

 

Their lips connect in a frenzy mess as she pushes his jacket off of his shoulders, desperate to feel more skin under her fingertips and against her body. He pulls back suddenly, not wanting to rush as he thinks,  _what if she’s drunk and might regret not thinking this through?_ Though his thoughts are interrupted when she curiously and kind of disappointedly asks him, “What’s wrong? Is it me? is this too much? This is way too much isn’t it. I just assumed, I’m so-”. Her voice is muffled when Jughead cups her face gently and connects their lips, kissing her with as much adoration he can muster. 

 

He presses their foreheads together and tells her quietly, “I just wanted to make sure you knew what you’re getting into and that you won’t regret this tomorrow when the sun shines and we both have to go back to being functioning humans.” He lets out a light chuckle at the end, for good measure. 

 

“I won’t, Jug. I want you and you only.” She kisses him again and starts backing him towards the door to her bedroom. As her nails rake over his scalp, she feels him tremble, and a heat rush through her like never before. She feels a primal need taking over her thoughts. There is so much want and desire running through their bodies that the sexual tension between them is almost tangible.  

 

She raises her arms above her head and he peels her top off, standing back momentarily to drink up her sultry curves and her perky, and very full looking breasts as they move back towards each other’s embrace. Jughead’s hands move lower, one placing itself at the back of her neck to support it as she arches into his body, needing to feel him against her desperately, while his right hand go to the small of her back moving dangerously close to where she craves it the most, and to Betty, his every little touch is igniting sparks and fire in her body, making her want more of it, more of _him._  

 

She takes his hand and moves it lower and he groans, taking the hint and gropes her backside.  

 

She lets out a low moan and traces her fingers over his chiseled chest and the strong outline of his abs that lead to his happy trail, having discarded his undershirt long before. She walks them backwards towards the foot of the bed and turns them around so she can feel the wood at the back of her legs.  

 

He sinks to his knees and unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down deliberately slowly, teasing the skin around the apex of her thighs with feather-light touches. She moves out of the tight material and shoves it to the side before pulling him back up to stand in front of her and wrapping her arms around him again. He lowers her down backwards onto the edge of the duvet slowly, bending at the waist himself. She scoots up little by little so to that their lips maintain contact as he follows her along and presses against her, pushing her upper body down on the mattress and resting her head on the pillow in the middle of the bed. He starts moving his lips lower, nibbling on her earlobe and leaving gentle bites at her throat, using his tongue to soothe them right after. He stops at the base of her throat, nibbling and laving up at a spot, leaving a mark behind and he bends even lower to caress each of her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue and fingers, pinching and pulling at them to elongate them. He grazes her nipple with his teeth gently and she lightly cries out. He revels at the sound, thinking of what other ways he can make her scream. She slips her fingers through his silky hair, raking his scalp, hearing him groan. He moves lower and lower kissing, sucking, licking his way down her torso to her dark lace panties, that does nothing to conceal her seeping arousal.  

 

He nudges against her clit making her gasp lightly. She wants more,  _need_ _s_ _more._ He hooks his thumbs in the edge of her panties and pulls them down slowly, blowing a burst of cool air against her hot flesh. She lets out a strangled moan, canting her hips slightly upwards, trying to pull him to her as she grasps and twists her hands in the sheets. Jughead disappears between her thighs, starting slow and alternating between flicking his tongue against her clit and pressing it down flat and running it up her slit, probing lightly. She groans at feel of his slippery soft tongue and places one hand back into his hair to squeeze her fingers and tug at the tresses. He swipes his fingers around her clit, probing at her entrance with them, finally inserting one inside and she keens beneath him. He waits for her to adjust and starts pumping it in and out, gently. He pulls it out completely once and then inserts two at once, groaning at how tight her hold is on him. She feels herself climbing high on her crescendo, floating higher and higher in thin air. Her walls flutter as he piston his digits in and out, closing his lips around and sucking roughly on her bundle of nerves, when she crests and comes loudly, erupting around his digits as his tongue lapped up at her release. He helps her down from her immense high and leans back on his elbows as he looks up at her with a dark look, his pupils blown so wide that the blue is nearly undecipherable. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and starts crawling back upwards towards the headboard of the bed. He positions himself between her legs again and leans in to kiss her.  

 

They kiss languidly and he moves back away and traces the two fingers that were inside her, around her lips and she opens her mouth. Her expression darkens and she can feel the tell-tale quiver of wetness swirling low in her abdomen once again as she tastes herself on the fingers, she is suckling on relentlessly. She can feel his hard length pressing against her sex and she bucks her hips and revells at the strangled groan he lets out. He pulls out his fingers from her mouth and dives down to kiss her once again, ravenously, tongues tangling, teeth grazing.  

 

They pull back to catch their breath once again and he rests his forehead beside her head on the pillow and she whispers in his ear, “I need you inside me. Please, Juggie.” He has desperately been holding onto the final bits of his resolve, and hearing her beg for him is all the confirmation he needs to fulfill his earlier promise -  _Trust me baby, I love how you're moving your body, but if you want to be able to walk tomorrow, I suggest you slow down._ Well, now she’ll be experiencing what happens when she doesn’t listen to him.  

 

She feels his grin against her neck before she sees the devilish upturned lips. If the  _Good in Bed_ ,  _Bad Boy_ has a face, it is his right now, eyes glinting with mischief, bee-stung lips smirking at her knowingly, his disheveled hair falling over his eyes as they rake down her body that he’s littered with bite marks.  

 

“Do you trust me?” He asks in a hoarse whisper. 

 

She thinks for a second, anticipates what can possibly be coming and nods, buckling up for the wild ride ahead.  

 

“Say it.” 

 

“Yes, I trust you.” 

 

“Good.” He smiles at her once more and then reaches a hand down to slide his belt out from the loops of his jeans that he discarded on the floor minutes ago. 

 

“You have to tell me if this gets too much, or too overwhelming. Don’t Hesitate. And, choose a safe-word.” His tone changes somewhere in that sentence, slipping into a stronger with a more dominant kind of undertone that she finds arousing as hell. He shows her the belt and precedes to tie her hands to the bars of the headboard. 

 

Betty gets to thinking and remembers him telling her how Jughead is a nickname and he hates his real name, Forsythe, and hence his sister is also more commonly known as Jellybean as opposed to Forsythia. She is still deciding on the safe word, when she mistakenly mutters out loud,  _“Jellybean.”_  

 

That makes him chuckle and lean back, after giving the belt one final tug to make sure her hands were held securely in place. “Seriously? You want to remind me of my sister when it gets too much? Is that supposed to bring me back?” He is full on laughing now and his carefree attitude makes her join in.  

 

“Well, I was still deciding on it but now that you say it like that, yes! I want my safe-word to be Jellybean!” She giggles at his amused look and his eyes darken once again when they move lower to where her back is now arched, showing off her perky breasts that bounce as she chuckles.  

 

“Okay.” He sits up, placing at her waist. Betty falls quiet when she catches the sight of his precum leaking out from the tip of his rock-hard erection. She gulps. 

 

“So where were we? Oh, yes. You didn’t listen to me when I advised you to stop. Do you know what that means, baby girl?” He tilts his head to the side.  

 

Her pupils dilate and she loses herself in her subspace, her shyness long forgotten. “No,  _Daddy._ I don’t.” She replies, feigning innocence.  

 

If it is even possible, Jughead’s eyes darken even more and he grows even harder, the blue nearly disappearing, his once devilish look, seemingly even more sinister now. “That means you need to be punished. Let’s count down your sins.” He holds up his right fist. “You were such a little minx tonight, weren’t you? Putting on a public show for everyone around to see. That definitely counts as one. Did they know how much of a Daddy’s girl you are? So needy and feisty.”  

 

He holds up one finger, then traces it up her sex, starting from her entrance up to her clit and she lets out a soft moan, feeling her arousal trickling down her thighs.  

 

“Then, you incessantly teased me, with your clothing, your tight jeans, showing off your ass-” He gropes her ass with his left hand, “- your tits almost spilling out of your skimpy top.” His hand moves higher, thumb brushing against one nipple, and moving across to palm the other breast. Then he removes it and places it on her lower abdomen, and presses down on it as he holds up another finger. Then, without any preamble, he plunges the two fingers in her slit and pumps them furiously in and out to coat them well with her liquid, careful of not letting his palm even graze her bundle of nerves. She cries out and bucks her hips involuntarily to no avail because of his large hand on her tummy and she whines.  

 

He pulls his fingers out abruptly and holds them up for her to see as he tastes and sucks them clean. “Then, you didn’t listen to me when I warned you about what would happen if you didn’t stop. You didn’t even take me seriously, did you?” He chuckles darkly at her frown. “Well, here’s your what you get when you don’t obey Daddy.” He raises his third finger and moves his hand lower, using his index and ring finger to hold her outer lips open, and circling the tip of his middle finger on her clit and pressing in at her center. Moving his finger gradually outwards, eventually making a wide O shape around her core again and again and her lips formed an O shape as she groans. Suddenly, with his digit right at her entrance, probing lightly, he stills.  

 

Betty bucks upwards again, trying to get him to slide it in completely but he just wouldn’t relent.  

 

“Tsk tsk tsk. It won’t work baby. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  

 

She whines again and says in a strained whisper, “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”  

 

“Won’t do what again?” He says harshly, sliding his digit in and stopping halfway.  

 

“I won’t disobey you again, Daddy.” She closes her eyes shut and tries to clench around his finger for any kind of relief, but he isn’t even letting her squeeze her thighs together for any of it having sat between them, holding her open and exposed for him. 

 

“Hmm. But I still think you deserve some retribution before I fuck you into this mattress.” He removes his finger and leans down with his forearms caging her head. He brings his lips close to her ear lobe and sucks on it gently. “So, what do think I should do to you?” he asks. “Maybe denying you of 3 orgasms will be consolidatory enough,” he adds himself when she doesn’t reply right away.  

 

She moans loudly, even the thought of it has her wanting him inside her already. She knows it is pure torture, but dare she say; the anticipation of how hard she’d come in the end has her barely protesting. “Please Daddy.” She cries out when she feels his hand moving up and down her thigh, teasing her. She doesn’t know what she is begging for, more or less, all she knows is that she needs him, and she needs him soon.  

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He winks at her and starts to lower his face eye level with her cunt. He can’t believe his luck right now. This beautiful woman has submitted herself to him completely and he thinks he is the luckiest fucker on the surface of the planet right now. He pushes the rest of his finger inside her, the feeling of her sensitive walls trying desperately to clench around them so tight. He has to stop himself from coming right then imagining her close walls tightening even more; pulling him deeper when he will let her finally come undone under him, making him want to fuck her right now.  

 

But he has a point to prove, and he plans to do that.  _V_ _e_ _ry efficiently._  

 

Knuckle-deep in her pussy, he then gently kisses her bundle of nerves and she whimpers at the feel of his swollen wet lips against her sensitive flesh. He starts thrusting his single finger in and out painstakingly slow and she’s left whining and begging him for more, her pleas and cries sounding like music in his ears – as if her body, too, is like a jockey set and she’s another beat playing out through his fingers, controlled by his every touch.  

 

He relents on her and adds another finger and pistons his fingers in and out, fast and rough and curls them against her front walls and taps her g-spot in concession right. When he feels her walls quivering and clenching around them, he pulls his fingers out completely and Betty lets out a loud groan.  

 

She wants to grasp his hair and pull his head back against her but he’s restrained her hands so that she can’t move them at all.  

 

Jughead grins when he sees her struggling and says, “That’s one.” 

 

Betty looks down and mock-glares at his cocky grin. But then she thinks better of it and smiles at him. She tilts her hips upwards and sweetly drawls out, “Please, Juggie?” At that Jughead swats her pretty pink pussy flat-handedly and she moans in surprise at the contrast of pain and pleasure that it causes.  

 

“Please, what?” he asks in his sexy, demanding voice that makes her groan. 

 

“Please,  _Daddy,”_ she pouts adoringly and his smirk appears back again on his lips. And silently, he brings his hand back down to her sex and starts circling her clit, gradually increasing the pressure. Her relief is audible, but she’s not sure for how long.  

 

He kisses her and she melts into his embrace. He fondly palms both her breasts, playing with her nipples, causing her to let out appraising sounds. Soon, she’s back to moaning hot mess and Jughead inserts one finger and stills completely above her. Betty cries out in frustration and bucks her hips off the bed in an attempt to get him to slip his finger deeper but it is to no avail as he’d placed a hand back on her abdomen to keep her down.  

 

“That’s two.” He winks at her. 

 

“Please, daddy, I can’t take any more teasing! Please let me come.” She begs him for release and he decides to make an exception – because listening to Betty Cooper beg him to fuck her, is the best thing in the whole world. 

 

“Alright, baby girl. Just for you.” He places a chaste kiss on her lips and reaches up to untie her wrists from where they were straining under the force of her pull. He doesn’t want the leather belt to create welts around her wrists. He pulls it off and as soon as her hands are free, she grips his hair tightly and rises herself on her forearms, and kisses the breath right out of him. When he gasps, she bites his lip, gently and drags it with her teeth, making him utter a guttural groan and kiss her back just as ferociously. She grabs his shoulders for leverage and flips them over, straddling his hips with her thighs and arching her back into his chest.  

 

They don’t waste much time on foreplay then, him having worked her up enough already. She takes the hold of his length and positions him right at her entrance, seating herself on him until her hips clash with his pelvic bone. They moan simultaneously at the smooth drag of flesh on flesh. He grasps her waist and holds her as she rises and sinks down on him again. He thrusts upwards, filling her up to the hilt as she groans at the full feeling of him. They move in unison, their breaths mingling, chests heaving from all the buildup. He can feel her walls quivering, her thighs shaking around him and he knows she is close.  

 

Betty pants, her hands places on his chest as she feels him change his position slightly and thrust into her firmly, hitting a spot inside her that makes her cry out, incessantly.  

 

He lowers his hand to her clit, rubbing only slightly, encouraging the release he knows she is holding back for the fear of being overwhelmed, and perhaps shattering under it. He flips them over once again, pounding into her with a force that drives them quickly towards their climax. He can feel his own arousal flowing through his veins, and gathering in his lowering abdomen and he fights to control himself, wanting to come after her – or better, with her. Betty closes her eyes tight, focusing on the sensations on her skin – the drag of his flesh against hers, his touch driving her to the edge until she finally crests and comes. 

 

Her core clenches around his cock, pulling his release from him, making thick hot ropes of his come coat her walls and fill her up to the hilt. His thrusts become sloppy and slow – until he lay still above her. Both of them breathe harshly, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking  _\- no, fucking._  He moves off of her, slipping out and laying back on her bed beside her.  

 

“That… was amazing.” Jughead says, breaking the comfortable silence; that is the result of their post-coital glow.  

 

Betty’s sated face breaks out into a grin and she turns her head to look at Jughead. “It most definitely is. Thank you,  _Daddy.”_ She whispers the last part and his breath hitches in his throat as he groans. 

 

Jughead raises on his elbows and picks himself up before moving higher up the bed to rest against the headboard, grabbing the blanket that is bunched up at the edge of her bed. He motions her to  _come here_  and she drags herself up towards him and lays her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. He barely begins to inner debate if he should leave about now or if spending the night here  _won’t be too weird_  when she speaks up.  

 

“You know, you can stay the night here, if you want?” Betty whispers, shyly.  

 

He dwells on it for a moment before agreeing to her offer, graciously, “That will be great, Betts. Thanks.”  

 

She smiles genuinely at him and presses a kiss against his heart before laying her head back down against his chest. She listens to the calming thuds of his heartbeat as it slows with him surrendering to his slumber, pulling her along with him.  

 

************ 

 

Betty wakes up to Jughead’s lips – as she remembers - being pressed against her shoulder blades and she smiles, recounting the mind-blowing last night she has had. 

 

“Good morning,” she rasps. 

 

She feels his deep chuckle before she hears it, sending goosebumps rising along her skin. She realizes that he is pressed up against her back in the most intimate way possible, cradling her body close to him. “Good  _afternoon_ , you mean?”  

 

His warm breath brushes against her ear as he speaks, his voice like gravel from the lack of use. She turns over in his arms to look up at his face. Although, the fact that she has slept the whole day should’ve alarmed her, it seems as though his presence has eradicated all her worries away and she doesn’t bother thinking about it too much.  

 

She watches his half-lidded eyes rouse and focus on her face, tracing it with his gaze and curling his lips in a breathtaking smile as his cerulean eyes lock with hers. “Hi.” 

 

“Hey, baby,” he says it so normally, like it isn’t the biggest deal in the world.  

 

The pet name makes her grin, her heart swooning in her chest. She raises a hand and cups his cheek, pulling his face down as she rises to press her lips to his, lovingly. They kiss languidly for a while, their tongues lazily moving against one another’s.  

 

A sudden sound of a device vibrating against a wooden surface breaks their bubble and Jughead leans his head back reluctantly, recognizing the object as his phone. Betty chases his mouth before pouting at him when he sighs and moves to check who is calling him at this time. He gets up and bends on his legs to search the floor for his phone through the pile of clothes, giving Betty a delicious eyeful of the flexing muscles in his back.  

 

He answers the phone and keeps it to his ear, holding it up with his shoulders before standing up and pulling his boxers on. He turns back around to Betty only to find the sheets she has clutched to her chest, now pooling around her waist, exposing her chest – covered in love bites and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she stares at his chest, her eyes full of desire.  

 

“Hey, Jones. Where are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!” Sweet Pea’s voice booms through the speakers and breaks him out of his reverie as he tries to focus on anything but the way her Betty is staring at him – like he is Aphrodite.  

 

“Oh hey, Sweets. Sorry, had a long night, just woke up. Uhh… can we meet for drinks or dinner tonight instead?” Jughead rushes, wanting to cut the call and throw his phone across the floor and jump Betty but restraining himself, instead concentrating on fiddling with his phone to see what time it is.  

 

 _02:03 PM._  

 

“Can’t tonight, Jug-” he sighs, “-Tomorrow? Drinks at the Wyrm? After your shift?” Betty removes the sheets from around her to kneel on the edge of the bed, giving Jughead a beautiful sight of her tightened peaks aching to be pinched, and her pale skin marred by the bruises he left on her, marking her everywhere. 

 

He takes in a long breath to calm his senses. “Yeah, that works. Thanks, see you then,” he rushes his reply.  

 

All of his blood travels south when she stretches her arms over her head lazily, arching her back towards him. “Hey, wait. Do you know anything about where Joaquin is? He didn’t show either.” Fangs chimes in through the speaker loudly, which tells Jughead that the device may be on loudspeaker.  

 

He walks up to Betty and trails his free hand across her skin, sending shivers down her spine. He cups one of her breasts roughly before tweaking her nipple, making her moan and prop her forehead on his chest. Jughead smirks down at her. “I think I might be aware of his whereabouts,” he says into the phone with a fond lilt in his voice, telling Pea and Fangs exactly what he means.  

 

“I swear, he should just move in with him already. He’s barely at his apartment at the Wyrm anymore,” Fangs chuckles.  

 

“I agree. Anyways, I gotta go now, see you guys tomorrow and don’t forget to text Quin about the change of plans. Bye, now.” Jughead rushes out quickly, barely waiting for a reply before disconnecting the call and throwing the phone back on the mattress. He wraps both his arms around Betty’s waist and pulls her flush against him.  

 

“You little tease.” He gropes her backside and pushes her hips against his, grinding against her.  

 

“Your little tease,  _Daddy._ ”  

 

He groans as his semi-arousal twitches against her abdomen with only a thin layer of garment between them. He leans down to capture her lips with his own, sucking on her bottom lip and retaliating with a bite on it. She complies instantly when he coaxes her mouth open. He is about to do more – put her legs around his hips and lay her back down to fuck her into the mattress until she is seeing stars in daytime – but with their post-coital haze dissipating slightly, his anxiety starts peeking through the cracks once again and he wonders whether she likes him as much as he likes her.   

 

But judging by the fact that they both seem to enjoy each other’s company, it won’t be too far off to guess, that she may like to go out with him some day if he asks.  

 

 _But what if she sa_ _ys_ _no? What if she_ _only_ _wanted_ _him as a one-night stand?... Well you won’t know if you never try, dumbass. And we both know you’ll regret not taking the chance with her. Wait, who both are you talking about? There’s only one of us and my conscious is not a different person. Is it? Shit, now is not the time for this!_  

 

His mental rant ends right away as he decides  _why not just ask her what she wants?_   

 

Pulling back slowly and pecking her lips a few final times, he opens his eyes and gazes down at Betty. Her blonde hair is all mussed and messy, her lips swollen and wet, her skin flushed with pleasure and her eyes sparkling with bliss as she gazes up at him with a dopey smile on her face. He keeps staring at her, a slight smile on his face, enough to make her blush even brighter.  

 

“What?”  

 

Her melodic voice snaps him out of his reverie and he replies, “Nothing, I was just wondering…”   
 

Her curiosity sparks and she questions again, “What?”  

 

“...If you’d maybe like to go out for dinner sometime? Say, next Saturday? I usually have the weekends off from work and I could pick you up? But if you don’t wanna go, or you’re busy, it's alright I don’t mind if-”  

 

She watches as he rambles and stumbles with his words, so adorably and stops him mid-sentence. “Yes. Saturday sounds perfect.”  

 

Jughead grins at her affirmation and leans down to push his lips back to hers, trying to portray his glee through the kiss and proceeding to demonstrate to her very  _thoroughly_ just what she shall expect to look forward to on their first date, or really, right about now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Leave a kudos or a comment if you like. ❤❤


End file.
